


no, not yet

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Budding Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazumi and Satoru have a talk after Kazumi returns from the hospital. (Takes place shortly after the events of GZ Episode 15.)





	no, not yet

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm i was really happy about kazumi's ability to strengthen chrono's resolve this episode and wanted to dig a little into other people who are affected by this (i might do more for kumi, henri, etc., but i wanted to onisato first because i'm me)

With his confidence in his heart, Kazumi opens the door to Satoru's office. The object of his recent affections looks up at him and smiles gently, a quiet acknowledgement of Kazumi's presence.

"Greetings, Satoru-san," Kazumi says, casually, and almost immediately slumps into a couch across from Satoru's desk.

"Mm," Satoru reads over a paper carefully before signing it and placing it in a pile. "...How did it go?"

Kazumi doesn't immediately answer, instead taking time to appreciate the warm green tea Satoru has set out for him, apparently anticipating his arrival to the minute.

"Shindou…" Kazumi says quietly, "Promised he would not give up. And… I believe him. That is... Kazuma is precious to him as Kazuma is to me. And I will not give up."

Satoru looks at him with a serene, sympathetic expression. "How very well spoken."

"You think so?"

Satoru nods, and they return to silence only broken by the minute scratching of his fountain pen.

"...I think," the Branch Chief starts after a few minutes, "I almost… envy your spirit. Believing in others… Believing in yourself to protect the ones you love… It's truly admirable."

"Do you think that's something you lack, Satoru-san?" Kazumi asks.

Satoru thinks briefly about what he'd do if someone important to him… like Anjou or Okazaki or Am or Luna—(or Kazumi)—was in harm's way. He shakes his head.

"I suppose I phrased it wrongly," he says. "I do have the drive to protect people…"

His face scrunches into a crinkled, rueful smile. "I don't believe in my abilities, though. If someone were in trouble, and my attempts to protect them may end in their worse harm… I think I may give up. You are stronger in that regard."

"...I see," Kazumi says.

They pick up their mugs in unplanned unison, Satoru's half-empty with cooling black coffee and Kazumi's freshly refilled with herbal tea. Their reflections in the cups, they notice, look a little distant.

* * *

"Satoru-san," Kazumi says.

It's night now, the room no longer illuminated by the gap of Satoru's office curtains and instead dimly lit with a desk candle. Kazumi places his book, some unimportant read he'd saved for his time with Satoru just in case he didn't get to it, onto the table.

"...What is it?"

"If Satoru-san…" Kazumi says, gently, "If you were harmed… If you were in a similar position to Kazuma right now… I would feel the same. I wouldn't give up; I'd vow to rescue you."

"... ..."

"And…"

Satoru's face is illuminated by the illusion of the Planet Cray in the sky, a reddish glow that makes his features look more ethereal.

Kazumi meets that beautiful look with an emotional one of his own. "If something were to happen to me… I'd want you to do the same."

"..." Satoru glances to the side. "Even if my actions were a gamble? Even if I didn't believe in myself?"

"Yes, I think especially then."

Satoru takes time to stand up, stretching his back and looking at Cray. He turns his head back to Kazumi, and Kazumi feels he can see a slight blush on Satoru's melancholic face.

"...If that were to happen, I'll do my best to meet your expectations."

Kazumi stands now, too, and walks to the window with Satoru to hold his hand and look at the Planet, Cray with him.

"Not my expectations. My belief in you."

Kazumi squeezes his hand and smiles at him. Satoru squeezes back.

"You're very good at this," Satoru says, "This 'cheering up' thing."

"You don't give yourself credit for it, but you're good at it too," Kazumi replies. "I'm glad I met you. I enjoy our time together."

Satoru's hand stiffens for a second before relaxing into Kazumi's grip again.

"I…" he says, "Am scared, but… I think we'll get through this. The world can't be destroyed. Not yet."

Kazumi smiles. "That's the spirit."

(The world can't be destroyed; not until love's resolve is gone.)


End file.
